rctfandomcom-20200223-history
OpenRCT2
OpenRCT2 is a free and open source recreation of RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (RCT2) that incorporates some features from the original RollerCoaster Tycoon (RCT1) that were removed in RCT2 while also fixing some issues present in the official games. In addition, OpenRCT2 adds several unique features, such as cooperative multiplayer and a built-in cheats menu. Development of OpenRCT2 was started on 2 April 2014 by Ted 'IntelOrca' John, with the project making steady development progress due to the efforts of other volunteers contributing towards its development. In order to keep the game playable and testing easier, OpenRCT2 called into the original RCT2.EXE for functions it didn't yet have itself, replacing these functions bit by bit with its own code. On 15 October 2015, this process was finished, making the game independent (except for graphics, sounds and objects) and easier to port to other systems. OpenRCT2 is available for Windows (Vista and higher), macOS, Linux, FreeBSD and OpenBSD. There are two branches of OpenRCT2: "develop", which is updated up to multiple times a day, and "release", which is updated every few months. Generally, it is recommend to use develop. If it has an error, it is likely solved shortly afterwards. The launcher can be used to keep the game up to date easily. The link to the download page can be found at the bottom of this article. Key features * Native support for modern versions of Windows, macOS, Linux and other operating systems * Support for widescreen resolutions, giant screenshots of the whole map * Fast-forwarding gameplay * Auto-save function * Co-op multiplayer * Improved and extended language support, over a dozen languages available * Re-introduction of some removed RCT1 features (like boosters) * Ability to import RCT1 saves and scenarios * Various fixes for bugs in the original game and improvements * options for convenience features like automated staff placement and shops snapping to paths * Built-in cheats menu * Custom Title Sequences * Custom User Interface theming * OpenGL hardware rendering Comparison with RCT1 and RCT2 OpenRCT2 aims to continue where RCT2 left off, making it an update to RCT2 in a similar way RCT2 acted as one to RCT1, or how Loopy Landscapes acted as one towards the original RCT1. Most information on this wiki about RCT2 directly applies to OpenRCT2 as well, unless otherwise noted. Since it currently still used the same save format as RCT2, it means that some limits are still in place. Examples are: *255 rides and shop/stalls in a park * 1,000 guests in a queue line A new object and save format is planned, which should enable the project to eliminate these limits, and to bolster support for importing RCT1 and RCTC saves. Links * Official Site * Pseudo-Official Site—provides more comprehensive information and links about OpenRCT2 ** Feature List ** Downloads Page ** Forums * OpenRCT2 Launcher—installs and automatically updates OpenRCT2 * GitHub Page ** Issue tracker, problems can be reported here ** current progress/milestone * Facebook Wall * OpenRCT2 Subreddit * RCT2 Subreddit * YouTube playlist of the OpenRCT2 Podcast/talk with the devs ** latest episode (not in above playlist) * Screenshots of older builds of OpenRCT2, hosted on Imgur: ** Large land tool area ** High resolution ** Resizable window ** Dynamic Lighting * IntelOrca's website Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Games Category:PC Game